Saudade
by EcsCraveiro
Summary: Homenagem de dia dos namorados.


Seu celular apitou avisando que uma nova mensagem havia chegado. Olhos cor de chocolate puderam visualizar o nome que tanto amava. Tanto queria bem, mas que infelizmente há muito tempo não aparecia na tela do mesmo. Suas mãos ficaram suando e tremulas de repente. O ar em seus pulmões começava a ficar espaço porque havia prendido a respiração sem perceber.

Olhou ao redor e pode ver sua sala de aula em NYADYA cheia de alunos atentos a aula. Ao seu lado Kurt Hummel via seus olhos algumas lágrimas brigando com suas pálpebras para solta-las. Mas você não queria isso. Não ali na frente dos seus amigos de NYADYA. Você sabia que não conseguiria conte-las por muito tempo. Então se levantando pede licença ao professor de teatro e sai da sala, bloco, faculdade, bairro e vai para o apartamento que divide com Kurt.

Somente quando está confortavelmente instalada em sua cama com a porta do seu quarto trancada, você se permite mais uma vez olhar para o nome que aparecia na tela de seu celular.

_**Quinn Fabray**_

Seus olhos mais uma vez enchem de lágrimas e seu peito de lembranças. Você respira uma, duas, três vezes e resolve ler o que tem na mensagem. Abrindo com calma e lendo com atenção.

Querida Rachel Berry,

Já me deparei tantas vezes olhando sua foto no celular e escutando a nossa música, que nem percebia o tempo passar. Já sorri como uma boba apaixonada lendo aquela mensagem romântica que você me mandou pela madrugada quando estava presa no aeroporto de Miami.

Já chorei tentando viver de novo os momentos únicos que eu passei com você. Já sorri lembrando os "Eu te amo" inesperados que você me dizia. Eu sempre ficava em silêncio quando você me pegava de surpresa falando isso, mas na verdade eu estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e você sabe disso.

Já acordei de um sonho com você e tentei voltar a dormir só pra continuar sonhando com a mesma coisa, mas eu nunca conseguia. Infelizmente.

Já senti, já vivi, já me surpreendi tanto com você. Mas o que realmente importa é esse amor fora do normal que faz com que eu viva cada dia, mesmo não estando ao seu lado. Mas faz com que eu tenha esperanças de que um dia eu vou estar.

Você me faz uma falta absurda amor. Às vezes eu não consigo dormir cedo ai fico olhando uma foto sua ou assistindo os vídeos que você me mandava.

Sim! Eu ainda tenho todos ;-).

Assim como tenho conversas antigas e mensagens de texto também. Quando eu tô carente vou para o lugar onde nos falávamos diariamente e fico te esperando ficar online. parece bobo né? Mas isso me faz sentir sua presença. Mesmo que não fosse eu a pessoa com quem você estava falando.

Não chore amor. Não chore lendo isso porque minhas palavras são tudo que eu posso te oferecer. E você sabe que eu amo escrever cada uma delas para você. Só você! E eu quero que fique feliz lendo isto aqui, porque é tudo que eu senti e ainda sinto por você.

Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Você em pouco tempo se tornou o meu porto seguro. O que me deixava feliz era voltar no fim do dia e você estar me esperando.

Hoje já não estamos mais juntas por motivos maiores. Não te tenho fisicamente, mas nem por isso quer dizer que você não está aqui comigo. Você está muito bem guardada no meu coração. Sempre vai estar, porque eu te amo. Amo como nunca amei ninguém.

Eu sinto sua falta, sinto falta de conversar com você todos os dias, de rir com você, de me emocionar com você. Sinto falta de te proteger com meus braços quando as coisa não estão bem. Sinto falta até de te ajudar a resolver alguma questão de matemática.

Eu sinto falta do seu corpo aquecendo o meu na calada da noite.

Eu sinto falta de fazer amor com você e de dormir logo depois abraçada a ti e escutando você sussurrar na minha orelha.

Ha, e sinto falta até do seu sapo enxerido. Kkkk.

No geral amor, eu sinto falta de você no todo. Sinto falta de te chamar de minha.

Sabe, eu nunca senti ciúmes de alguém como eu sinto de você. Nunca desejei tanto, nunca quis tanto o beijo de alguém, o abraço de alguém o carinho de alguém e até nas coisas safadas, nunca quis nada disso o tanto quanto eu quero a cada minuto com você.

Porque é só você, é só com você, é só por você e é só para você tudo que eu desejo e faço. Não existe mais ninguém que me enlouqueça assim. Não existe mais ninguém que eu ame tanto assim.

Hoje é o dia dos namorados e eu não estou com você minha menina linda. Não estamos juntas. Mas o dia de hoje me fez lembrar que nós já comemoramos esse dia, você lembra? Nós comemoramos o valentine's day quando você estava viajando na terra do Mickey Mouse em fevereiro deste ano. Você me fez aquela declaração linda, e essa declaração fo meu melhor presente de dia dos namorados. Se eu não me engano foi justamente quando você ficou presa no aeroporto por horas, esperando ser liberada.

Desculpe estar lhe escrevendo essa mensagem, mas como eu já disse, minhas palavras são tudo que eu posso te oferecer. E a saudade é maior que minhas forças para evitar.

Eu te amo.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Essa foi para os eternos apaixonados. Só uma singela homenagem aos tantos casais que não estão mais juntos e nem por isso deixam de se amar. Não fiz a reação de Rachel, isso eu deixo cada um de vocês imaginarem como ela se sentiu, como ela reagiu. Comentem se a one merecer. E eu amo você. É você sabe quem. EcsCraveiro ou /EcsCraveiro_


End file.
